Scar Tissue Healing
by Ryusama0
Summary: A year has passed since Kefka's demise, and a mundane world is at peace. However, a single man brings a sudden and dangerous change that may engulf the world in war once more.
1. Prologue: A Journey Begins and Happiness

Prologue: Most Important Things Happen on Nights Like These  
  
The door made a clanging noise as it swung open. The barkeep, an old man with snow white hair, looked up at the strange visitor. "Good evening," he said smiling. "It's nice to see visitors. Since that tower went off 'bout a year ago, the whole world's been healin' itself. Well, that's what folks say, at least. Still, thing's have been getting' better. People're nicer and happier. Animals're re-appearing, and those dratted monsters are seen less and less."  
  
The barkeep stopped talking as he realized the stranger was barely paying attention. He had simply walked over and sat down on a stool. He could tell nothing about the young man, who was wearing a large cloak with the hood up, save that he had emerald eyes and brown hair that hung over his face. The only other person in the bar was a middle-aged man with a dangerous look about him, wearing the same cloak but with the hood down. The barkeep sighed, wondering why no beautiful women in skimpy outfits came into the bar on dark, rainy, depressing nights like this.  
  
"Nice night." The newcomer finally said. The barkeep only raised an eyebrow. "There's rain, it's abnormally dark, and a general feeling in the air.most important things happen on nights like these."  
  
The dangerous looking man in the corner grunted. "What's your name, sir?" the newcomer asked, glancing over to him.  
  
The man only stared for a bit, before hesitantly answering. "Clyde. Just Clyde, please. And what business is my name of yours?"  
  
The stranger smiled under his cloak. "You seem like a person who knows a blade. I'd like an escort to Figaro Castle. I'll pay you, of course."  
  
"And why would I bring a nameless stranger to Figaro Castle, which, might I add, is on an entirely different continent?" Clyde said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"For starters, my name is Dave. Well, David Blue Arlington, if you want my full name. But that doesn't matter too much. And secondly, I have plenty of money to make sure we reach Figaro. I simply would appreciate a companion. And you, Clyde, seem to be a good man."  
  
Clyde only snorted, his dark eyes dulling even more. "That alone tells me that you should go to someone else. I'm NOT a good man, regardless of what I try, and in the end I can assure you that if any big problems come up, I'd just run away. 'S what I always do, and it's painfully obvious to me that it's what I always will do."  
  
Dave only stared at him for a while. "I'm going to disagree with you on that, Clyde." He said softly, "I know the past can be a horrible beast swallowing you whole. But you don't have to live that out anymore. At any rate, I'm offering you a job that will make use of your fighting abilities. Can you honestly turn that down?"  
  
Clyde looked up at Dave. "Heh, you don't know what your getting yourself into. Yeah, I'll go with ya to Figaro. Easiest way is to travel down the Trench into Nikeah and grab a lift off a boat to get to South Figaro. Any objections?"  
  
Dave smiled. "None at all."  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
"Blasted weather." Setzer said, growling.  
  
"Oh, calm down." Relm said, pouting. "Is it so hard to stay here with us an extra day?"  
  
Setzer grinned his foolish grin. "What, not appreciate staying with a beautiful girl like you Relm? You're kidding, right?"  
  
Strago snorted, letting them know that he wasn't quiet asleep yet. "Oh, grandpa!" Relm said exasperated. She walked over and bopped him neatly on the head. "You just.just.stop!"  
  
Setzer laughed. It was nice to be with his friends, the people he considered family. He had grown to used to having them watch his back while fighting for his life to give up the world and become a hopeless gambler again. Still, the whole "hopeless gambler" bit did have some charm behind it.  
Relm yawned and shivered. "It's so drafty in this house," she muttered, "though this is the first bad night in awhile."  
  
Setzer's grin only widened. "Eh, s'not too bad." He said. "Why, I remember once I tried flying my old airship over the icy mountains in the middle of winter. Heh, some deity must've been looking out for me, 'cause if I wasn't lucky I'd still be frozen up there today."  
  
Relm sat next to Setzer and yawned again. "Tell me more stories," she said sleepily. "Grandpa's already sleep, and I don't think he knows any stories that can top the one we lived through. Tell me.tell me a story bout a mysterious man who comes and goes with the wind. One who fights monsters and saves bored girls who're stuck in a cold house at night."  
  
Setzer smiled. Relm was growing up after all. He had spent most of his time after that great battle in this house, somehow feeling like he belonged. After all, Relm had no mother or father. Maybe a dejected ex- gambler could find a niche here. "All right. Once I met a man named.well, let's call him Derek. He was quiet down on his luck when I found him. Might've even sold his sword for some food! Well, he and I, we heard about a group of monsters nearby that were wrecking the town and causing the roads to close down. Now, as both a gambler and a good man, I couldn't take that! But him, he only wanted to help the town."  
  
Setzer smiled even wider, noticing that Relm was already asleep and was starting to snuggle against him. "She's taken a liking to you, Setzer." Strago said, opening one eye again. "After all that excitement over saving the world, I think she needed someone to look up to, more wiser in the ways of the world. Once again, I'd like to thank you for being here for her."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem. I enjoy it here." Setzer said, smiling quietly. "The gambling business is shot, and while it will come back eventually.well, it's a dangerous business anyways, and I'm starting to get feel old."  
  
Both of Strago's eyes snapped open. "You? Old?! How do you think I feel, LAD?"  
  
Setzer chuckled. "Calm down, Strago, calm down. You know what I mean. Time to settle down, put my roots in. The only woman in the world that ever loved me was Daryl, and she's been missing for a while. And after fighting a god, gambling isn't quiet as adventurous and risky as it may have once been. Besides, I figure, if I can't have a wife, might as well settle for two close friends who can be a family for me."  
  
"Bah." Was all Strago said, waving Setzer away. Setzer grinned; that was Strago's way of agreeing with him. As Setzer took the poker and jabbed at the fire one last time to make sure it would keep going through the night, Strago smiled and yawned, before laying his head back down on his chair. It would be a cold night, and he figured he might as well get some sleep. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Gravestone and an Angry Gua...

Chapter 1: Drifting  
  
Terra sighed and put the roses down on top of the headstone. She closed her eyes and remembered the shadowy figure who, while he was so mysterious, still showed a pure heart. Kneeling down, she silently read the inscription to herself.  
  
A man few knew about and even fewer knew. But this one thing we do know: you are both a hero and a friend. SHADOW.  
  
As Terra finished reading the inscription, she pictured in her mind the always-dark man. The never talked much, but she remembered twice in which he had mumbled in his sleep. Once in Thamasa after saving him from the monsters of the Veldt, and again after retrieving him at the Coliseum, he had spoke in his dreams of a man named Barram and some girl he had entrusted to another. She tried to think of who this Barram might be, but could think of nothing. Suddenly, she remembered him bluntly telling her that he had no emotions on the ferry to Thamasa. But...there had been something in his voice, some emotion. Sadness.  
  
Setzer walked up and put a single black rose on top of the gravestone. He looked around, only to see the wreckage of Kefka's Tower. "He wanted to go this way." Setzer said quietly. "Remember what he said at the Coliseum? He though that fighting was the only thing he was good at doing. And for him to die after his greatest fight ever.well, this is how he would've wanted it."  
  
Terra only nodded sadly. I know, but.of all of us, I got the feeling he wanted the world to be peaceful again. In those last moments, while we were fighting with Kefka, he muttered something as he threw that edged star. He had muttered, "I won't run away, and I won't let you break her." Do you know who he was talking about?"  
  
Setzer shook his head. "Sorry, but no.if you were to ask anyone, I'd say ask Cyan. Though Sabin most certainly spent more time with him, Cyan knows the heart of a warrior better. Maybe he can explain some things. Besides, the anniversary is coming up in a month or so, and both Cyan and Gau should be stopping by Figaro Castle. Speaking of which, we'd better get going. They're going to submerge at sunset today to pick up Relm at Jidoor. She's been working on that unfinished painting Owzer bought and she doesn't want to stay the night there alone.  
  
Terra nodded again. "Alright."  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
***** *****  
  
"We're here. Nikeah." Clyde said. "If you don't mind, I'll be collecting my money and shoving off now."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Dave said, snorting. "I'm paying you for escort service to Figaro Castle, not to a ship that'll take me to South Figaro. There's no telling what might attack us in the cave. And besides, after that nasty storm two days ago, who knows what'll happen at the sea?"  
  
"I figure you might." Clyde growled. They had been traveling for two days, and neither of them had revealed to the other any information about their past. What Clyde did find out was that monsters of this world must've been migrating to Serpent's Trench instead of the Veldt now, because they had been attacked almost consistently since they set off. And each time it was Clyde that fought them all back; it seemed that fool Dave could do nothing to protect himself. It was amazing that he had gotten to Tzen to begin with.  
  
"Fish! Get'cher fish here!" a loud merchant called out, echoed by several others selling various products. "Fine steel weapons! Mined straight outta Narshe! Steel blades, at the lowest prices!"  
  
Clyde shook his head. "This place has only become more populated since Kefka's death. What with it's trade to South Figaro and a constant supply of Figaro's machinery, this should be the biggest city in the world one day."  
  
Dave only nodded. "Lets just get to a ship and head off. I want to reach Figaro Castle soon."  
  
Clyde paused and stared at Dave for a little bit. "What's your hurry? You won't be able to get in anyways. The first anniversary of Kefka's death is coming up soon, and every town in the world will be celebrating, even towns like Zozo."  
  
Dave frowned. "But the anniversary is a month off. Surely they aren't already preparing?"  
  
Clyde laughed. "The king if Figaro and his brother are heros, not to mention the sorceress Terra lives there. It'll be having the greatest celebration in the world.  
  
Dave frowned again. "Well, damn. Still, we need to be getting over there. Ah, there's the ship coming in now! Let's get going."  
  
Dave practically dragged Clyde behind him, pretending to ignore the constant cursing coming from the man. 


	3. Chapter 2: Fate and a Surprise

Chapter 2: Of All the Places to End Up  
  
All around the world, a sudden storm sparked. In Tzen, an old barkeep looked outside and sighed, knowing it would be "another one of those nights" yet glad a certain stranger had left the bar with another wanderer. In Kohlingen, a former treasure hunter and his wife looked outside and smiled, holding each other. A gambler dealt cards to a king, his brother, and a young woman under the ground in Figaro Castle, while a young girl drew the picture in stunning accuracy. But elsewhere, two people unknown by the world weren't as safe.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
***** *****  
  
"What the hell?!" Clyde yelled out, holding onto his bed inside the ship. "This ship is the most modern thing to come out of Figaro, why's this storm giving it so much trouble?"  
  
Sitting across from him and acting quiet and calm, Dave only sighed. "A ship is a ship, regardless of what technology may tell you, and when those dratted gods decide to slap around the water, you're at it's mercy."  
  
Clyde only stared at Dave for a little bit. "You're insane, you know."  
  
Dave laughed. "Of course I'm not! Besides, wherever we're going, I'm sure fate has a reason for taking us there.  
  
"Oh, not THIS conversation again." Clyde said, moaning. "Fate this, fate that, you blame and give credit to fate for everything! Gods, why did I ever take your offer."  
  
"Because you needed the money, you were getting bored of moping around, and fate needs you!" Dave shouted over the sudden sound of creaking timber.  
  
Clyde would've responded to the mention of fate, but the sound of creaking timber turned into the sound of breaking timber. "Where's your fate now?!" He yelled as the door burst open and water flooded into the room. Looks like he was about to die anyways, despite what he may have thought a bit ago.  
  
Dave laughed again. "We're about to find out!"  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
***** *****  
  
Clyde woke up to the feeling of someone poking him with a stick. His eyes opened to see Dave, still smiling, actually poking him with a stick. Spitting out some water, he slowly got up and glared at Dave. "Are you quiet done yet?" he asked harshly. "I think I understand what you fate is now; a cruel joke aimed at me."  
  
Dave's smile faded immediatly. "You understand so little, Clyde. Well, get up. There's a town off in the distance and we should be able to make it by nightfall."  
  
Clyde sputtered momentarily. "Nightfall? Gods damn, that storm was large...it felt and looked like night just a few minutes ago." Clyde looked up to the sky to find out how long ago exactly, and gasped. "Why, it's past noon! Where are we, how did we drift here, and why did it take an hour."  
  
Dave sighed. "Calm down, friend. Let's just reach the town." He quickly looked around. "Seems like the only thing on this island, aside from that mountain range over there and that large forest."  
  
Clyde's eyes grew wide. That forest, and that mountain range...oh, please, whatever deities would listen to him, PLEASE let it not be that island and that town! His hopes were immediately smashed as Dave cheerfully said "Ah, a sign! Seems the town's named.Thamasa!" Clyde's heart sunk. Fate was indeed a big joke, and there was no denying who was the butt. As the two walked towards the town, Clyde's curiosity finally got the better of him.  
  
"Say, Dave. Why do you need to get to Figaro so much? You act like the world's about to end, or something."  
  
Dave stopped walking and stared at Clyde for a moment. "And what if the world IS about to end? What if I've found something so amazing and revolutionary, that it's existence could cause the heart of the world to skip a beat?"  
  
Clyde looked unimpressed. "Then I'd have to say you're just like all the other loonies in the world who think the end of times is near. In case you've forgotten, the world already ended-and we survived."  
  
Dave only sighed and shook his head. "Clyde, Clyde, Clyde.what will I do with you? You need to have more faith. Look, if I showed you this revolutionary thing, would you start believing that it's important enough for us to get to Figaro as soon as human-or inhumanly-possible?  
  
Clyde snorted. "It better be pretty damn impressive." He said uncaringly. "Pretty damn impressive indeed. I'm starting to wonder when I get my pay. Gods know I deserve much more then you offered."  
  
David grinned. "Well then, feast your eyes-" a loud roar suddenly interrupted him. "Ah, an even greater chance to show it!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Clyde stared at Dave. "You ARE insane. I don't even know what monster makes that roar-but it's big, whatever it is!  
  
Dave only grinned wider. "Good! Bigger target then!" Clyde only pinched the bridge of his nose and asked whatever gods might be listening why this was happening to him.  
  
The beast finally came into view. Its scale-armored skin glinted black in the sunlight, and it roared a second time, showing yellow and crimson stained teeth. As it raised its head and began clawing at the ground with all four limbs, Clyde did a quick calculation to measure its height at 7 feet.  
  
"Well, have fun." Clyde said, waving. "Maybe I'll see you in the afterlife."  
  
Dave only grinned more fiercely. "Let it come. I'm ready." The creature apparently understood Dave, because it roared one last time and charged. Dave only watched it come, then made a motion like he was pushing it away with one of his hands. A sudden jolt of electricity came from his hand and struck the monster on the forehead. Clyde's jaw dropped.  
  
"T-t-that was...was...m-m-magic?!" Clyde said, his eye's wide.  
  
The creature roared in pain and confusion, then charged again. This time, Dave held his hand next to him and it was suddenly engulfed in fire. He made a throwing motion, and the flame left his hand and connected with the monster. The creature fell to the grass screaming, dying quickly as the flames crowned its head. Clyde only starred as Dave smirked.  
  
"Might you believe that's a good enough reason?" Dave said, arching an eyebrow  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Strago stretched and yawned, letting the afternoon sun warm him as he sat in his rocking chair. Child at heart or not, he enjoyed his rocking chair fiercely. He scratched his balding head and sighed, then started to mumble to himself. "Bah, Setzer should be coming soon 'n picking me up fer the castle...blasted castle in the blasted desert and underground..."  
  
"Mister, mister!" a young boy's voice cried out next to him. Strago's eyes opened suddenly in surprise. "Ghah!" Strago cried, "What is it boy? What's going on?"  
  
"Dah airship's here!" the child said, bouncing up and down. Strago groaned. Blasted Setzer and his blasted timing. He slowly stood up, slapping away the child's hands as the kid tried to help him. "Don't bother, young'in. I'm not that old. Yet, at least."  
  
He looked around, until he spotted the silver hair that was almost totally unique to Setzer. "Blast you, I had just settled in, too. There's too much heat in that stupid castle, I'll never get my sun nap." Setzer only laughed and led Strago over to the airship, where the two went inside.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
"Now!" Clyde whispered, leaping onto a hook that lead into the airship. Dave jumped on board right after him, and the two climbed up. "This hook's secure. Hang on for gods' sake and we'll reach the castle no problem." Dave only nodded and kept at the bottom of the hook so he could stand. Clyde seemed to naturally cling to the chain itself and still appear at ease.  
  
Clyde sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't at ease, though. Magic still existed, and if what Dave told him was true-not that he now had any reason to doubt it-then they would need to talk to all the heroes. And that meant facing both of them...he was just thankful they spent almost no time in the town, and that practically nobody had seen him.  
  
"You alright Clyde?" Dave yelled from below. Clyde winced. "Not so loud," he said softly, letting the wind carry the words to Dave. Dave nodded and didn't ask again."  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Setzer frowned. He would've sworn he just heard something, but that was impossible; he was very high above the ground. He shrugged to himself. "Must've been just a bird..." 


	4. Chapter 3: Angsty fun

Chapter 3: 'Cause Angst Makes the World Go Round  
  
Terra sighed as she looked over the edge of the castle. While she was glad Edgar was somewhere else for the time being-thank GODS, that stupid king never left anyone alone, it seemed-she still felt.wrong. She sighed and stared at the stars. "Locke..." she murmured to herself, "You promised to protect me. I need some protecting right now..."  
  
"Terra, come inside! It's nice and wa-arm!" Edgar called out, half teasingly. Groaning to herself, Terra managed to pull away from the edge and started to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Edgar, PLEASE, leave me alone. Tonight's just.not a good night." Terra said, sighing to herself again and walking off to her room.  
  
"Huh..." Edgar said shaking his head. "Well, she WAS with us and helped defeat Kefka...maybe she's just used to my ineffable charm."  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Setzer yawned as he walked into the castle. "Hey, Edgar! We're here!"  
  
Strago, striding behind him, groaned. "Don't bother, Setzer. He's probably off trying to charm some poor young lady as usual. And my gods, Setzer, did'ja have to go so.slow? I KNOW you can crank that thing to go MUCH faster without it breaking a sweat."  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Setzer said waving his hand. "I just had a funny feeling."  
  
Strago snorted. "Once a gambler, always a gambler. I had a funny feeling." He echoed, making a shrill mimicry of Setzer's voice.  
  
"Bah" Setzer grunted, waving away Strago again. "Now where is Edgar? He's either got some major libido going, or he's hard of hearing."  
  
"Ah, welcome, welcome!" Edgar said, walking in suddenly from the hall. "Strago, good to see you! And Setzer, same with you. Relm's asleep in the guest room, and Terra's in her own room. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have...business to attend to." He finished with a wink, then turned and left.  
  
Strago jabbed Setzer with his elbow. "Looks like we caught his bluff, eh?"  
  
Setzer laughed and walked into the guest room with Strago  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
"You...all right?" the soldier said, looking at Dave who was furiously shivering and shaking.  
  
"He's just a bit cold, aren't ya Dave?" Clyde said, shoving Dave forward.  
  
"W-w-wind...C-c-c-old..." was all Dave could manage through blue lips.  
  
"He really does look bad," the soldier said, looking his over. "Alright, get him inside. Too bad your friend here's not female, otherwise I can assure you she'd have the best medical service in the castle!" A guard sitting next to him joined him in his laughing."  
  
Still shoving him forward, Clyde brought Dave down to the guest room, being led by various servants and such. Upon entering the room, he nearly ran right into Strago, who was just leaning over to get settled into bed. "WaHA! The elderly man shouted falling right into Setzer's arms.  
  
"Strago, try to watch where you're going?" Setzer said with a grin. He looked up to see the assailant, but was greeted with Dave's nearly blue face and the back of Clyde's head. "Say, is your friend alright?"  
  
"Er.no," Clyde said, trying to draw attention away from himself. Like THAT'LL happen. "He's very cold; we've been wandering the desert tonight, and he didn't.dress appropriately."  
  
Strago blinked. Familiar voice. VERY familiar voice.  
  
"At any rate," Clyde continued, "I'm hungry. I'll just ask one of the guards for assistance." Clyde left immediatly, not letting anyone in the room see his face.  
  
"Odd fellow" Setzer said, shaking his head. Strago simply stared out of the room where Clyde had left. "Odd indeed..."  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Muttering to himself, Clyde walked towards the main hall. He looked up for a brief second to affirm where he was going, only to suddenly look straight into green-blonde hair. Then he was on the floor.  
  
"Oof!" he said rubbing his rubbing his side, "Sorry bought that." He glanced up and stopped himself from proclaiming "Terra!" out loud.  
  
She smiled faintly. "No, it's alright. I should've been watching where I was going." She said, before getting up and walking off.  
  
Clyde watched her go, noticing a new stoop in her shoulders and remembering the telltale signs of depression in her voice. "Looks like time hasn't been kind to all of us," he murmured to himself. Walking into the main hall, he came close to crashing into yet another old hero, this time King Edgar himself.  
  
"Excuse me," Clyde began, "But my partner and I were wandering through the desert, and we're both rather hungry. Do you have any food you could spare for the two of us?"  
  
Edgar blinking in surprise, then grinned. "Well, it depends," he began.  
  
"No." Clyde said, interrupting him immediatly. "My companion is not female."  
  
Edgar blinked in surprise again. "Urm, ok then. Yes, I do have some food. In fact," he continued, making a grand gesture, "I'd be honored if you would join us for dinner tonight!"  
  
Upon hearing this, the chancellor walked up behind the king and whispered into his ear. Clyde grinned as he caught the words being exchanged. "Sir, dinner has already been served and all your guests have retired."  
  
Edgar scowled for a moment, wondering why life was out to get him, and shook his head. "Eh, other arrangements have apparently been made," he said apologetically, "but! I'll send a word to the pantry immediatly." Once he finished, he turned and stared at the chancellor. Sighing heavily and looking upward briefly to silently ask why, he said, "very well sir, I'll go contact them immediatly."  
  
Edgar grinned again. "At any rate, I DO hope you join us for breakfast tomorrow. We have many important guests over, and it would be nice to have two travelers such as yourselves to join us."  
  
Clyde glanced up at Edgar, suddenly remember many things about the young king he had mistakenly forgotten, and nodded. "Right, breakfast. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest. With your leave, highness."  
  
Clyde walked back down to the guest room while silently praying that Strago would be asleep. He found his prayers answered as he walked into the room and spied Strago snoring somewhat loudly in his bed. Smiling to himself, Clyde walked over and lightly smacked Dave on the foot.  
  
"What do you want?" Dave said miserably, still huddled inside his bed. "I never imagined it would be that cold...in the desert." He managed to finish lamely while glancing at the very awake Setzer.  
  
The gambler walked up. "While you're waiting for your chow-it should take awhile, seeing as you're all men around here-how 'bout a game or two?"  
  
Clyde shook his head. "I've heard of you, Setzer Gabbiani. And I'm not foolish enough to lose all my money to you in a game of blackjack."  
  
Setzer blinked in surprise. "Urm, ok then, how about poker?" Silently, to himself, he wondered how this stranger would know that his favorite game was blackjack.  
  
Clyde sighed and nodded. "Sure," he said, "Why not? I've got time to kill." Meanwhile, in his head, his mind was racing. Sooner or later, he'd obviously have to come face to face with Strago.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Clyde heard in a very annoying cheerful voice, right before he opened his eyes. Standing there in front of him was Dave, apparently fully recovered from his severe chill.  
  
Clyde groaned. "Why is it that I've waken up to see your face ever since we met?" he said putting a hand over his eyes and shutting them.  
  
"Fate" Dave replied, nodding very seriously.  
  
Clyde sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You and your thrice blasted fate. We'd best be going; we were invited to breakfast."  
  
Mumbling to himself and walking to the wash bin, Clyde heard Dave happily respond. "Well, we'd best be going then indeed! I think I'll wait 'till more come before telling my little secret."  
  
Dave nodded numbly, already ignoring him. He had his own worries. What would Strago say when they ate breakfast? Suddenly realizing that he had to get the early and avoid Strago somehow, Clyde grabbed Dave by the arm and ran towards the dining hall.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Clyde bit his lip sharply as he sat down. Just figures he has to end up sitting right across from Strago. He glanced to his right were Terra sat. "Excuse me, miss? Could you pass the bread?" he said trying not to make him self the center of attention.  
  
Edgar decided to do otherwise. "We have two guests here dinning with us today!" he announced loudly, as if nobody could realize there were two strangers at the table. "May I introduce Dave and Clyde! Common Clyde, stand up!"  
  
Biting his lip some more and silently wishing the damned king to fall dead, Clyde stood up for a very brief moment before sitting down. "Don't mind him," Terra whispered to him, "Edgar always likes to make things big and official. It makes him feel better about himself."  
  
Quietly chuckling as Terra tried to smother a giggle, Clyde looked up to see Strago bluntly starring at him. "Yes?" Clyde said, in a neutral tone, "May I help you, mister...?"  
  
"Magus." Strago said. "Strago Magus. And no, it's all right. You just.well, don't mind me for saying, but you look incredibly familiar."  
  
Clyde didn't know if he should run off and kill himself or sigh in relief. At least the old man didn't remember who he was. Well, exactly remember who he was. Terra turned towards him again. "So, what are you and your companion doing wandering the desert in the middle of the night?" she asked.  
  
"Well," he responded, quickly thinking, "to be honest, my friend here has had his heart set on going to Figaro Castle. Unfortunately, he didn't know where that was exactly."  
  
Terra nodded and was about to ask another question, when a soldier walked in and interrupted the breakfast. "Sir," the guard said, snapping to attention, "Locke and Celes Cole have arrived to partake in your dinning."  
  
Edgar grinned. "Great, great! Let them in at once, I have seats reserved for them already." He motioned towards the last two seats at the table, the only ones unoccupied.  
  
"I take it the king chooses the seating arrangements very carefully?" Clyde said jokingly, referring to the fact that next to Edgar sat Terra and Relm. Terra said nothing; instead, she bit down on her lip hard and just watched the door. Clyde turned to see what was bothering her, and instantly realized. Locke and Celes came in, hand and hand, and there was a noticeable bulge in Celes' stomach. She was going to have a baby. 


	5. Chapter 4: More of Everyone's Favorite S...

Chapter 4: There's a Girl He Already Likes...  
  
Breakfast ended immediatly upon Locke and Celes' entry. Terra stood up immediatly and walked over to the both of them. "It's so nice to see you both again," she said, smiling. Celes gave Terra a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek, and Locke gave a hug as well. Still smiling, Terra continued, "I'd like to apologize. I've been feeling unwell for the past couple of days. If you'll excuse me?" Without waiting for an answer, Terra left the room.  
  
Edgar sat thoughtfully for a second. "Yes, Terra has been acting very odd lately. She must be ill." Clyde tried not to choke as he realized "unwell" for Edgar meant she was refusing his advances. To the poor king, the whole world must be feeling unwell.  
  
"It's alright," Celes said, sitting down. "I've also been feeling sick the past couple of days, but..." instead of finishing, she merely patted her belly and smiled lovingly towards Locke. Locke smiled back, and sat down next to her, giving her a small kiss. "I should be eating more, she said, blushing. "Everyone says you should eat a lot when having a child."  
  
Clyde finished his plate fast, eating the remaining pieces of ham, and stood up. "Thank you for this meal, good King Edgar," he said, bowing, "I am but a traveling companion of my friend Dave here; he makes the decisions as to where we go. If there is anything you need to discus, it is he that you should talk to."  
  
Clyde quickly walked away from the table, his mind still racing. When would Dave tell them that magic did indeed still exist-somehow? Would he explain how it exists? So caught up with his mind, he wasn't watching where his feet took him and nearly ran straight into Terra again. "Oh, very sorry," he said, sighing. "Too much on my mind lately, I suppose." Then Clyde realized she was still standing close to the door and wasn't moving. He heard a faint sniffing noise coming from her. "Hey...you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Wha-?" Terra said, turning her head just enough so she could see him. "Oh, sorry...Clyde, is it? I've been pre-occupied as well. I should get going back to my room." She started to walk towards the door, but stopped as Clyde but a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait," he said, softly. "Terra, I know King Edgar can put people- especially women-on the edge, but not this bad. Now, I know that something is wrong. I read people easily. What's got you so saddened?"  
  
Terra stood silent for a few moments. "N-not right now," she said, shakily. "At night, I go to the top of the castle. Meet me there after dinner?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Clyde said, concern still in his voice.  
  
"Thanks," Terra responded. "I...please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure why I'm trusting you like this." Clyde blinked in surprise, and Terra sighed. "I'll tell you some of it now. You know, of course, that both Locke and I fought together. But..." she sniffed again, trying to hold something back. "But...well...he choose Celes." She finally said, then immediatly ran out.  
  
"Terra..." Clyde said, still standing there for a few seconds. Then he sighed and returned to the guest room.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
The rest of the day proved uneventful. Dave went to his room and promptly fell asleep again, while Clyde wandered around, not doing any one thing for too long. He visited the library, talked to the matron, and even had a conversation or two with some of the serving maids. Finally, dinner came.  
  
The seating arrangements were the exact same as they were for breakfast. Clyde once again sat next to Terra, and this time leaned over slightly. Personally, he was very thankful that Locke was in the same row as him; that and his leaning would make it difficult for Terra to catch a glimpse of him.  
  
As it turned out, the precautions he took did nothing, since Locke and Celes were leaning over the whole time, kissing each other, feeding each other, and such. Terra ate little, and tried to fully concentrate on picking up food with her fork then dropping it. There was little conversation, until near the end. Dave stood up and loudly announced, "Heroes of the world! Tomorrow, after more of you heroic types arrive, I will have a great message that you will find really important! So...yeah! Be ready, and such!" Dave immediatly sat down right afterwards.  
  
Edgar blinked. "Urm, well then," he said, smiling. "I for one can't wait until tomorrow!"  
  
Locke and Celes both gave Dave an odd look and left, while Terra walked up towards the stairs without being noticed. Clyde could only groan inwardly towards himself. Fool, a damn fool. As he started walking towards the stairs, a sudden tugging on his pant leg disturbed him, he looked down to see a black Doberman panting happily at him.  
  
"Oh, come here" a small female voice called. The dog whimpered and looked towards a small girl-no, a young woman now, with blonde hair and a beret. "Bad Interceptor! I'm sorry, mister Clyde. Interceptor isn't usually this friendly with people. Well, he doesn't attack them or anything. Well, as long as they treat me nicely. And..." she paused. "Well, I've gotten way off topic, sorry!" she said, giving him a bright smile. "Now, come Interceptor!"  
  
Clyde bit his lip as he watched her walk away, then shook his head and sighed and walked up the stairs.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
"Hey," Clyde said, walking up next to Terra and leaned against the stonewall as he starred out across the desert.  
  
Terra only nodded and continued starring at the sand far beneath them for a few seconds. "You're friend Dave...he's awfully odd, isn't he?"  
  
Clyde gave a single chuckled. "You don't know the half of it. Tomorrow's going to be quite a day, let me tell you that now."  
  
Both of them were quiet for a few seconds. "Thank you," Terra finally said, sighing. "You know all the stories of our journeys, of course; everyone does. What they don't talk about is...Locke and I...I thought we had something." She finally finished. "We didn't. The hardest day of my life was at his wedding. I still feel horrible about it. I...I was silently praying the whole time that Locke-or Celes! -Wouldn't come, or walk out, or something would go wrong. But it didn't. Nothing went wrong. Except they got married." Tears began to roll down her cheek. "We saved the world, but for what? I can't believe in any gods now, not after killing Kefka and then being sent off to be alone again."  
  
"There are no gods." Clyde said quietly. "But we have ourselves, and we need to do what we can to make the world better. I haven't always been alone; for a short time in my life, I had a family. But something took them away." He looked Terra in the eyes. "Never forget this. There are people who love you, Terra; don't forget about them either."  
  
Terra looked at him for a few moments and managed a small smile. "You remind me strongly of someone I once knew," she finally said. "We weren't really close-he wasn't close with anyone, to be honest-but, well, somehow I knew...I knew that he wasn't happy with his life. He once told me not to forget that many had killed their emotions like him, a warning not to do the same. I miss him."  
  
"What was his name?" Clyde asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I don't know," Terra murmured. "He never told us. But he went by Shadow."  
  
The two of them stood there for a few seconds, until Terra stopped leaning and stood up. "Thanks," she said again, smiling. She walked up and gave Clyde a soft kiss on the cheek. "You're a really nice guy, Clyde. I know this and I've only known you for a day or two. She must've been happy to be with you."  
  
Clyde stood there for a few more minutes, looking down the stairs. He finally sighed. "Yeah...yeah, she was." He said after a little while, and then walked down the stairs to go to sleep. 


	6. Author's Crap

Author's Crap  
  
6/20/2003  
  
Yep, my favorite section: the place where I rant my silly little head off and you listen! MWAHAHA!  
  
Actually no, this is where I put updates, blurbs, and whatnot.  
  
Now, for the actual crap™  
  
A new fanfic has begun! Uwa-ha! I've always wanted to do a FF3 (or FF6j for you purists) fanfic. Do note that updates won't be done on a regular basis: basically, whenever the hell I feel like doing them. I'm hoping to get an actual job soon, so that'll also dig into writing time. And lastly, I get bored easily, so I have to have my own petty amusements. Once more, this'll cut into writing time. Oh, and "writing time" is really split between TWO fanfics.  
  
Basically, updates may not be too often. You've got to hand in my job (if it happens), my bitch-of-a-mom, and my slacking.  
  
Nonetheless, don't get your hopes down! I DO enjoy writing, even though I personally believe my writing is crap. Now, this crap™ is getting to be a bit long, so I'll sign off. Good reading! And review, dammit! :p  
  
6/24/2003  
  
Ah, done with chapter two! Now, I really must say, if you can't figure out who Clyde is, you need to play this game once more. I've dropped enough hints to make it really, really, really bluntly obvious :p.  
  
More to come, though later. I've done NO work on my other fanfic, and I haven't touched that forever. Bleh x.x  
  
7/10/03  
  
Ok, I lied. I'm not working on my other fanfic yet, and might not period. It's old and dead by now, and it stunk to begin with (pun intended! Mwaha!)  
  
However, I have updated once more! Wow, I like this fanfic! ^o^  
  
Yes, I've changed it to a dual nature with angst, because angst kicks ass.  
  
No computer and little food make Kyle go crazy @.@ Lack of updates? Blame my evil parents, they took away my preeeeeeecious...  
  
Oh yes, and this is not an Edgar//Terra fanfic. Because I absolutely hate Edgar ^_^;;;. I dunno WHY, he just...bugs, ok? :p  
  
(x.@) o-(.Q) Me beating stupid Edgar!  
  
And now for a new part of my crap™, I answer emails!*  
  
"Hey Ryusama0, Where did you come up with the name for Dave? I swear it sounds familiar!"  
  
Well, unnamed reader, Dave's name comes from two different sources: the comic College Roomies From Hell (www.crfh.net) and Arlington cemetery. Dave and Blue are two characters in the comic (who I think should get together. Damn you Maritza Campos!) and Arlington National Cemetery is a place I've been too. It rules.  
  
7/21/03  
  
Meh, no update for a while, eh? Sorry, been doing all kinda of stuff (which means I found www.gamehippo.com). Well, here's the update, and I slapped up a little more angst, just for you ;). Now for the email*!  
  
"Ryusama0, why does Locke have to be with Celes? WHY WHY WHY????? **Kills Celes** HE SHOULD BE WITH TERRA! RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
  
Well, several reasons. First, the ending of the game HEAVILY points to them getting together. Heavily pointing, of course, means "they're gonna do it, but we'll let you decide how it happens." Also, it adds plenty of angst, which, as we all know, makes the world go round. And lastly-erk! **Chokes self so he doesn't give away spoilers**  
  
*Note: Kyle, a.k.a. Ryusama0, does not receive any actual emails. This is both just a lame attempt at humor, and to help his pitiful pride. Please laugh or I'll cry, and then you'll have a sad Kyle to deal with ;_; 


End file.
